dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Blue Water dub
The Blue Water dub was an English dub of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT produced by AB Groupe and Westwood Media. The voices were recorded at Blue Water Studios in Calgary, Alberta (Ocean Group's budget sister studio). It was shown in Canada and the UK instead of the Funimation dubs. History An alternate English dub of the Dragon Ball Z anime for the UK & Canadian markets had previously been done by Ocean Productions (the dubbing studio used in the Funimation/Saban dub of the Saiyan and Namek Sagas). This dub originally ran from 2000 to 2002 and was produced by AB Group and Westwood Media. Once production of Dragon Ball Z was complete, AB Group and Westwood began to work on the series' sequel, Dragon Ball GT despite the fact that FUNimation had not begun production on their dub of the series. Like Dragon Ball Z, the Ocean Group was also contacted to provide a voice track for this dub using their Vancouver studios. However, Westwood revised their plans, with voice production moving to Ocean's budget studio, Blue Water Studios (AKA Chinook Animation), in Calgary, Alberta, Canada instead to save money. The Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, like the Ocean dub of DBZ, was edited for content. However, the script had no connection to the FUNimation dub (except for the character names). This dub was broadcast in the same territories as the Westwood dub of DBZ. With the success of the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT, Westwood contacted them again to create a dub of the original Dragon Ball series despite the fact that the first 13 episodes had already been dubbed in Vancouver in 1994. The Blue Water dub of DB was similar to that of DBGT in that it was edited for content and used many of FUNimation's character names. However unlike DBGT, FUNimation's English script for the original Dragon Ball was in fact reused, albeit heavily reworked. The dub also made use of AB Group's opening title sequence for the French dub of the series (but with an English singer) and a translation of the lyrics (though the UK broadcast featured a completely different opening). This dub was broadcast in Canada and the UK after the Blue Water dub of Dragon Ball GT completed its run. Cast Trivia *Interestingly, the original background music for Dragon Ball GT by Akihito Tokunaga was kept (similar to Funimation's dub of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z Kai, and Dragon Ball Super and the Orange Brick version of Z and the Lime Green Brick version of GT), the episodes were aired in their proper order, and the scripts were kept much closer to the original Japanese version. FUNimation's concurrent GT dub instead skipped much of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and used a heavy metal replacement score by Mark Menza. The Canadian broadcast also kept the original Japanese theme song, and used English subtitles. An English version of the GT theme song was used instead for the UK broadcast, however while the original Japanese Instrumentals were kept intact (albeit shortened), the lyrics had absolutely no connection to the original Japanese theme song. *In Dragon Ball, Japanese insert songs were replaced with music from Tom Keenlyside's Dragon Ball Z score. It should be noted that the original Japanese background music by Shunsuke Kikuchi was still kept. *Despite airing in regions that had received the Ocean Group dubs of Dragon Ball Z, there are some inconsistencies in pronunciation, such as Dr. Gero's name being pronounced as it is in the Funimation dub as opposed to the Ocean dub's "Gyro". See also *Funimation dub *Ocean Group dubs *Ocean Productions External links *Official website of Blue Water studios *Official website of Chinook animation Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Dubs Category:English dubs